


Clover Fields

by KacchanGoBoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss, M/M, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanGoBoom/pseuds/KacchanGoBoom
Summary: He should be used to these feelings.These situations.He should be used to it all.Each time something goes wrong, or he loses someone.He is the embodiment of bad luck.Except for when he wasn’t.The only time he wasn’t bad luck was with him.The only time nothing went wrong was with him.The only time he experienced different feelings was with him.Together they were just their core selves.They weren’t about luck or lack of it.They were a powerful team.They had a wonderful friendship.They could have had more.He wanted more...Until he was gone.And Now he’s bad luck again.And drinking won’t help him this time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 8





	Clover Fields

Coming Soon...


End file.
